


短篇

by Etsukaya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etsukaya/pseuds/Etsukaya
Summary: OOC注意！OOC注意！OOC注意！重要的事情说三遍！
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	短篇

**Author's Note:**

> OOC注意！OOC注意！OOC注意！  
> 重要的事情说三遍！

莫伊拉的睡眠质量算不上好，不知道某些副作用还是什么其他的原因，也许和她之前直接睡在实验室也有关系，她很少有深度睡眠的时候，这就导致了她可能因为一点响动就会醒过来——比如现在，她在五分钟前清醒了，因为睡在她旁边的人突然抱紧她，并且发出了些许痛苦的呻吟。  
是个噩梦，她想。当她还在犹豫，是否要叫醒对方时，对方睁开了眼睛，他的眼神一瞬间有些惊恐，不过在看到莫伊拉之后恢复了平静。  
“噩梦？”莫伊拉轻声问。  
“是的…我，我吵醒你了吗？”男人的声音听起来有些疲惫，并且带着歉意。  
“没关系，我并不介意。它是关于什么的，当然，如果你想讨论这个的话，希尔伯伦。”她的语气很柔和，这种柔和的语气这是除了希尔伯伦·德·柯伊伯博士以外的旁人所无法想象的。只有在这种两个人独处的情况下，莫伊拉才会叫他的名字。  
“实验的失败…那些声音，还有…监牢，那些旋律……它们又开始了…！”希尔伯伦收回抱着莫伊拉的双手，他捂住了自己的头，显然，他又在被那些“声音”折磨了，“人们，他们都，叫我‘怪物’……”  
“Shh…冷静，希尔伯伦，你现在可以控制它们了，不是吗？现在，你是自由的，任何人都无权再将你送回那该死的‘牢房’，当然，我也不会允许他们那么做。”莫伊拉调整了一下自己的位置，然后将对方拉向自己，以保对方的头靠在自己的胸前，她轻抚着男人的头，仿佛在安抚一个受挫的孩子般，“你不是怪物，从前或是现在，从来都不是。”可怜的人，比起希尔伯伦，自己倒更像是“怪物”。她自嘲的想着。不过，人们似乎更多称她为“女巫”，甚至黑爪的一些人在背后也这样称呼她。想到这，莫伊拉差点就笑了出来。  
希尔伯伦承认，他非常喜欢莫伊拉的爱尔兰口音，它们是那样动听，还有莫伊拉身上的味道，它们都令希尔伯伦感到安心，他逐渐冷静了下来。  
“我很抱歉……我……”在恢复平静之后，他有些尴尬，不是因为他们现在的姿势——好吧，不仅是。他总是让她看到自己脆弱的，甚至是丢脸的一面，而她总能恰到好处的安抚他的情绪。  
“你不用对此表示歉意，你并没有任何过错，希尔伯伦。”女人轻笑着，她在希尔伯伦的头顶轻轻落下一吻，“现在，距离天亮还有段时间，也就是说我们还可以再睡几个小时，为了之后的工作，也为了你自己的身体。”  
是的，还有工作要做，睡眠不足会导致无法集中注意力，而无法应对那近一天的工作量，这对他们谁来说都不是一个好的结果。  
“如果你想道歉的话，德·柯伊伯博士，我希望在工作的时候能喝到你泡的茶。那么，晚安。”  
“当然，我的荣幸。晚安，奥德莱恩博士。”  
在几个小时之后，他们将换上实验服去各自的实验室开始一天的工作，没人会注意——更正，没人会多嘴去问他们为什么从一个房间出来。

-END

**Author's Note:**

> 呃呃…首先非常感谢您能看完，去年九月份写完的第一篇Sigmoira小短篇…文笔不太好请见谅…！第一次在AO3发文，英语很差以至于靠翻译器翻译半天才搞懂！！总之之后要继续努力码字了……


End file.
